The present invention relates to novel alkylated urea-formaldehyde resins and to methods for the preparation thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to such resins which are thermosetting, which are soluble in at least their own weight of toluene, and which are of pumpable viscosity even when containing no solvent thinner or other diluent material. The invention further relates to the production of these resins by a process involving a double alkylation step with predetermined combinations of temperature and pH, resulting in formation of a resin of critical molecular weight containing methylol and alkylated methylol substituents in critical proportion.